<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Drabbles by lovi_via</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409266">Dream Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via'>lovi_via</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, More tags will be added later, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which your local author has some interesting dreams, which she writes down in the form of fanfiction. Ratings will change depending on content of individual chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rand al'Thor/Asmodean, Rand al'Thor/Ishamael | Moridin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rating: Explicit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though Moridin was far from gentle, Rand found pleasure in the experience.</p><p>He was pressed against the mattress, unclothed body drenched in sweat. Moridin's grip on his waist was tight. He pumped in and out of Rand, groans of pleasure emitting from his throat. The hickeys that littered Rand's neck still stung, and every time Moridin hit that cluster of nerves inside him he couldn't do anything but gasp. Moridin was rough.</p><p>And Rand loved it.</p><p>Shaking, he tilted his head up. "M-"</p><p>He couldn't spit it out, his mind was a blur. Talking required more focus than he was able to give.</p><p>"Enjoying yourself?" Moridin moved one hand from his grip on Rand's waist to press his fingers beneath his chin. Swallowing, Rand nodded - it was the only way he could communicate, since it took too much effort to get the words out with Moridin fucking him.</p><p>"Light," he whispered when Moridin thrust into him again. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, euphoria washing over him again. He wouldn't last much longer.</p><p>When Moridin came he buried himself deep inside of Rand, who collapsed back against the bed once he reached his climax as well. He lay there breathing rapidly as Moridin pulled out, staring up at the ceiling. He was quite a sight lying on his back, eyes rapidly flickering open and shut and body covered in sweat. He knew Moridin wouldn't stay but at least he had the memory of their experience, which was more than enough.</p><p>Smiling, Moridin stroked at the bare, scar-marred skin of Rand's stomach. No words were needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rating: Explicit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So no one but me's seen this side of you?"</p><p>When Asmodean spoke his breath was hot on Rand's skin. A pair of lips touched at the exposed patch of neck just above Rand's collar and in spite of the restraint he was trying desperately to cling onto, a soft moan escaped his throat. Asmodean's hand was at his cock - stroking him, tugging at him, teasing - and the problem was Rand simply did not want to let go.</p><p>"Well, not no one. They always get the wr-" Rand stammered when he felt Asmodean stroking at his head. "Wrong idea."</p><p>"They think you enjoy taking the lead, don't they?" He knew better than to leave a mark where people could see, so he simply tugged down Rand's shirt to mouth at his neck.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Imagine, then, if they get to see you like this."</p><p>"How - how would they-"</p><p>"I know people who get off to that. Watching others," he purred, and he quickened his pace. "Someone might walk in on us like this and wouldn't it be funny, to see the Dragon Reborn of all people submitting to me, and of his own volition."</p><p>He couldn't think of anything else to say save for another long, heavy, wordless breath. </p><p>"Shall I have you on your back, legs spread open for me as I handle you gently? Or would you rather be on all fours, me handling you so roughly you cry in pleasure?"</p><p>He clenched up when he felt Asmodean's erection pressing at his back. The bliss that he felt had built up slowly, and he knew that any minute now he'd come.</p><p>"Or maybe I'd just get you to use your mouth afterwards, and watch you squirm. You'd try to hide it, but they'd all know you like to serve me."</p><p>At last Rand came, tilting his head back and falling back against Asmodean.</p><p>"Mm, you're quite heavy" came a grumble from underneath him. Even though the pleasure of Asmodean's handling him still hadn't left him, Rand laughed.</p><p>"Oh, hush."</p><p>Asmodean laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Rand's neck - a much more chaste kiss compared to his gestures of affection from earlier.</p><p>"Too tired for any of that, if I'm being honest."</p><p>"Ah, so I wore you out that much just getting you off?"</p><p>"Hmmph."</p><p>"Well, there's always tomorrow."</p><p>He shifted so that he wasn't atop Asmodean and that they were reclining next to one another, bare legs draped over Asmodean's clothed.</p><p>"There certainly is."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This turned out surprisingly fluffy at the end wtfffff</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yep, based on an actual dream I had where these two fucked :3</p><p>This is gonna update rather sporadically, since my dreams aren't always coherent enough to write down.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>